


Your Highness, Fenris

by Belbe, TechmarineChrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Consensual Sex, Dress Up, F/M, Fingering, Freckles, Fur, Furry, Ginger - Freeform, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knot, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonhuman Sex, Oral Sex, Penetration, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teratophilia, Wolf Sex, Wolf fucking, Woman, dubcon, furry fandom, redhead, serval - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechmarineChrys/pseuds/TechmarineChrys
Summary: The idea came to me after spotting a lovely artwork of a wolf character on Tumblr and the idea just grew.Hadn't expected to build a tiny universe on top of it, but I did find myself happily expanding on those characters.I hope you enjoy as well!Thank you to the members of the teratophilia chat to pitch names, suggestions and proper translations of words I didn't even know in my own language!Shameless smut between a wolf man and a human woman. Rawr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to my lovely boyfriend who kept a keen eye on my story, fixing some major mistakes.  
> I love you and I like you boo <3

The barkeep slammed down another mug of ale in front of her and Sooraya squealed excitedly. She tossed a few coins on the counter and turned to her fellow guardsmen, who all were cheering loudly. They’d finally had a change of the guard and since their wages got paid out earlier that day, they were celebrating tonight. And even though they were part of the king’s guard, in their free time they were a rowdy bunch.  
Bran, sergeant of the watch, sat down next to Sooraya, gloating at her.

“I just saw the loveliest piece of ass you could imagine,” he grinned, pointing in the general direction of a travelling group of gypsies. They were a colorful bunch, and Sooraya scanned them with curiosity. A few birdmen were among them, which was no surprise. Avians were known for their pleasant singing voices. Next to them sat a young minstrel, light brown skin and silky curls making her suspect this was Bran’s victim.

“The bard?”

“You know it. Let me get another pitcher and present myself as the finest hero of the watch. Cross your fingers?”

Sooraya chuckled and lifted her mug to her superior.

“Crossing my fingers and wishing you luck with getting into that bird’s pants. Make him sing, buddy.”

Bran laughed and patted her jovially on the shoulder, disappearing into the crowd with a foaming bottle of cider. After checking if the conversation started well, Sooraya turned in her chair, back to the rest of the guards. Alyssa waved giddily at her, stars in her eyes. She’d been off duty earlier and had been chugging beer for a few hours longer.

“Ayoo, girl. Everybody is looking to get laid tonight! Are you going to sit here, wearing down the furniture like every month… Or are you finally going to be adventurous for once?”  
The words came out slurred, and someone who knew Alyssa less would have taken offense. Sooraya didn’t, but playfully huffed at her friend.

“I’ll have you know I’m _plenty_ adventurous. Like that time when…”

Soon, the two were loudly laughing over their drinks, reminiscing about the time Alyssa was the very confused victim of a bet between a set of rambunctious twins - only to have them make it up to her in the best possible way. And Sooraya was the one who had to keep curious passersby away from a certain guest room at that time.

“We came _this_ close to Captain Natalia catching us,” Sooraya roared, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. Alyssa laughed even louder, shrugging the possibility of ever being caught off, as if it was nothing.

“Tell you what, being born under the Fortune star has its advantages. And speaking of getting lucky, saw someone here tonight you’d do the honors of being… _adventurous_ with?”

Sooraya chuckled and took another sip, then scanned the room. The tavern was known for attracting a diverse crowd of customers, and tonight was no different. Humans all over, in all shapes and sizes. There was a particular blonde guy that she considered for a moment, but she lost interest in him as soon as she noticed his table manners. There were better ways to spend a night than picking food out of a man’s beard.  
No, then, maybe…

“Him, over there,” she gestured.  

Alyssa followed the pointed direction and her yellow eyes widened. A broad-chested Fenris warrior sat against the wall, his grey fur adorned with golden jewelry. He had several piercings and wore a short pair of embroidered pants. He chatted with a group of Primates and heavily tattooed Barbarians. Even in the company of those, he towered a full head over them while standing.  

“Giiiirrrl,” Alyssa whistled, “that’s a _tall_ glass of water.”

“You know it,” Sooraya grinned, feeling a redness creep up her cheeks. She wasn’t used to openly flirting with people, but this particular specimen…  
She looked back at the wolf, taking her time to observe him. His coat was a lush grey fur with a white front, and colorful marks adorned the Fenris’ eyes. Little clothing as he was wearing, the pieces he donned accentuated his hues well. His manner was refined and laid-back at the same time. And who knew how he…  
Sooraya glanced lower, to where the fur grew thicker at the base of his stomach.

“Are you seriously thinking about trying to get it on with that giant?” Alyssa whispered, her cheeks flushed from excitement.

“I wouldn’t mind combing that little tuft of fur below his navel, if you know what I mean,” Sooraya lewdly winked, which got rewarded with another outburst of laughter from Alyssa.

None of the two noticed how one of the ears of the Fenris slightly twitched.

A quip from the squad distracted both women and they laughed along with the rest of the group, the seduction of the rough-looking wolf warrior forgotten for a few moments. When they turned back, the Fenris was approaching the counter, lifting his broad hand to draw the attention of the barkeep.

Alyssa promptly kicked Sooraya from under the table, prompting a muffled “ouch!” from the latter. Sooraya rubbed her leg and gave her friend an angry stare, but stiffened when she noticed the Fenris lean on the counter left of her. When she turned her head, he slowly turned to her as well and granted her a polite nod.

“Ladies. May the night find you well.”

The wolfman’s voice was much deeper than Sooraya had expected. She felt it vibrate in her chest while he greeted her in the common language, a peculiar accent coloring his words.

“And you,” responded Sooraya, automatically lifting her mug.

“Are you here for business or pleasure Sir? You seem like a traveller who gets around much,” Alyssa asked cheekily, her tongue thick from the mead. Sooraya cringed at the not-so-subtle question, but tried to keep a straight face while chugging her drink. The Fenris rumbled, amused at the brazen soldier.

“Mainly business. But it seems like pleasure might be worth considering as well, due to recent developments.”

Whoever he is, he was no ordinary citizen. No farmer talked like that. A noble, perhaps? Sooraya frowned, insecure about how to proceed.

“My name is Finagin Raämas, Finn for short. Pleased to meet you,” the wolf grinned, stretching out his giant arm to Alyssa first, rocking her in her seat with a sturdy handshake. His grasp was gentler when he switched to Sooraya, giving her a calm but firm shake. She tried not to stare at how small her hand was compared to the warm claw of the Fenris, and smiled in what she hoped was a charming fashion.

“Sooraya Faronas, a humble guard, and this is my fellow guard and friend Alyssa Mereti,” she nudged, aware that the wolf was holding her hand a tad bit too long.

“The pleasure is ours,” Sooraya grinned while nudging, starting to feel brazen as well. The alcohol was working - lights seemed brighter, and the amber eyes of the Fenris shone softly when he nudged back. He eyed the barkeep, who placed a pitcher filled with a concoction of fresh milk and fragrant herbs on the counter. The pitcher looked like a tiny mug next to the towering Fenris.

“Ah. I’m afraid my time is sparse, and I must leave you already,” the wolf regretfully uttered. 

Sooraya felt her stomach drop. Next to her, Alyssa pouted and urged the wolf to stay a little longer.

“Treat you to a drink after this one, messire Raämas? Finn? Pretty please?”

Sooraya longed to sink through the floor at the pleading of her teammate and shaked her head in embarrassment, cheeks so red her freckles were just one hue darker in color.

“On another night I would gladly take the offer, but I have pressing matters to attend to,” the Fenris nudged, pointing at the group of Primates, who were loudly discussing among themselves, the Barbarians looking grim next to them.

“I get a feeling we might meet again though,” the wolf smiled. He carefully took Sooraya’s hand again and pressed a soft kiss on it, the fur of his whiskers streaking past her wrist.

“Until we next meet, ladies,” he rumbled and bowed to Alyssa, leaving the two baffled girls alone.

Sooraya turned to Alyssa and lifted her hand. She could feel another “ _Giiiiirl”_ coming and her current, soured mood couldn’t bear it.

Alyssa leaned into her friend and hissed “He _likes_ you, you dummy. Return here tomorrow, I bet you he will be here as well!”

Sooraya gave her a sad glance.

“You think so? I rather feel as if I’ve been dumped in the nicest possible way.”

She caressed her wrist, the back of her hand still feeling wet where the wolf man kissed it. Despite her doubts, she felt the corners of her mouth tug upward.

“Okay, _maybe_ -”

“Don’t you maybe me, you just make sure you’re back here tomorrow,” Alyssa grinned, cheering with her mug. Despite herself, Sooraya grinned back at her friend and gave her a rough, but amicable push. As the drinks flowed faster, the incident was soon forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that really started this story was me, myself spouting the line about combing the wolf man's fur XD  
> Then my thoughts wavered from there and several hours later, I have several thousand words typed up.  
> Well, buckle up. Next chapter features a hefty ride!

While stifling a loud yawn, Sooraya stretched herself, looking out over the courtyard. They stayed late last night, cracking jokes and playing drinking games. In the end, they needed to call a cart to get them back to the castle. As usual, she didn’t get a hangover. Alyssa might have being born under the Fortune star, but Sooraya was the one who was born under the Mending star, leaving her with the gift of recovery. She’s always had an edge to the other guards, thanks to this. A rather fortunate side effect to her gift was the lack of hangovers after a rough night.

Sooraya stiffened when she saw Natalia approaching. The Captain looked mildly annoyed, but then again, that was the standard look on the tall Feline. Her golden fur shone in the early sunlight, giving her a majestic demeanor.

“Faronas, at rest.”

Natalia's voice was silky and sharp at the same time, making you wonder if you did something wrong whenever she talked to you.

Sooraya saluted, then relaxed her stance.

“Captain Braughert, how can I be of service?”

The cheetah woman slightly lifted the corner of her jaw, looking down on the human woman with what could be interpreted as pride.

“Glad to see you so eager. Most of the watch can’t even seem to remember their names after your tavern excursion last night.”

Sooraya reddened, but refrained from commenting.

“On a more pressing matter; the King has received an ambassador from the North in his quarters, and one of the guards has fallen... ill. I will take on patrol of the courtyards while the healers do what they can. You head to the East Wing and stay on guard duty at his quarters for the rest of the day. I trust you know the exact room. If the guest has any demands, you’re the one to meet them. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain!”

“Off with you then.”

Sooraya saluted, swiftly smiling at the captain. Both of them knew that the Feline preferred the outdoors, while Sooraya, with her red hair and fair, freckled skin fancied the shadows. It was as good a trade as any.  
Sooraya walked off, quickly passing by the kitchens to grab a bite and fill her small waterskin before continuing to the guest quarters.  
Finally, she arrived at the oaken doors of the royal guest chamber and softly knocked the guard code on the door; everything is safe, entrance requested.

“Come on in,” a familiar voice rumbled.

Sooraya’s eyes widened - it couldn’t be! A musky smell filled her nostrils upon opening the door, and inside she found the warrior from the night before, pacing up and down the room.

“Ah.”

The huge Fenris paused his walking, looking down at her with friendly amber eyes.

“The soldier from last night. Sooraya... Faronas, wasn’t it?”

“Sir, that is correct.”

Sooraya shuffled nervously, wondering what impression they had made. An ambassador. Of all people, they had been drunkenly nagging an ambassador last night.

“No need to be so formal. Close the door after you, please,” the Fenris rumbled, leaning onto the table, returning his attention to the papers in his hands after giving Sooraya another glance. The next hours, he was preoccupied with several documents, lining them up on the long table and working through them in an efficient matter. Every once in a while, he gestured at Sooraya to bring him writing utensils or fetch him a small meal. The soldier obeyed, trying to focus on the job. He definitely remembered everything from last night - as far as she had seen he had stayed away from booze, instead opting for local specialties without an ounce of alcohol in them.

“....”

Sooraya startled, realizing the diplomat had asked her a question.

“I’m sorry Sir, I was lost in thought. Could you please repeat your question?”

She clenched the sword at her side, fumbling nervously with the handle.

“Alyssa, wasn’t that the name of your companion?”

The Fenris was done with his work and leaned on the table, resting his jaw in his massive hand, a leg crossed over his lap. He was wearing a formal garb today, consisting of a wrapped robe that left his arms free, and slits at the sides that revealed his toned legs. Sooraya swallowed hard, feeling a bitter disappointment. Of course he’d ask after her brazen friend. Alyssa was the lucky one, wasn’t she?

“Yes Sir Raämas, that is her name.”

The wolf chuckled all of a sudden, seeming content with himself.

“She asked some rather interesting questions last night.”

Sooraya grinned uncomfortably, despite the tension she felt creep up on her.

“Yes Sir Raämas, that she did. Please don’t overthink it too much. She said it in jest.”

The Fenris raised, grabbing a goblet filled with wine, pensively churning it.

“Now did she?”

He slowly drank from the cup, moving away from Sooraya to a chair on the right, sinking into the cushions. He retook his earlier pose and stared at the guard, his amber eyes watching her unblinkingly.

“Yes, really Sir. She’s born under the Fortune star and a free as a bird in her thoughts. She’s a good person and didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I see,” the wolf rumbled, looking down his goblet and back up to Sooraya.

“And what exactly did _you_ mean by saying you would like to comb a certain part of my fur?”

Sooraya froze and felt the blood drain from her face. He _heard_ that?

When an immediate answer failed to come, the wolf shifted in his seat, baring his large fangs in a savage grin. He lifted a finger and pointed at his ears.

“Never underestimate the hearing of a Fenris.”

He put down his goblet next to his chair and leaned back, pensively looking at Sooraya, who had started trembling by now.

“My Lord, I didn’t mean it as… It was drunken banter. I-”

“Was it now?” the Fenris interrupted. “I saw you stealing glances at my person for the rest of the night. Was that drunk behavior as well?”

Sooraya halted, realizing she’d worked herself in a dangerous position. She promptly vowed to never, ever,  _ever_ again say it out loud when she liked someone.

“I beg of you Sir, please don’t… Don’t... “ she gestured helplessly.

“Have them throw you in jail? Fire you?” the Fenris asked, lifting a furry eyebrow.

“Yes. I apologize for my appalling behavior and I-”

“Now now, not so hasty. Do you mean you’re really not interested?”

Sooraya’s eyebrows shot up in confusion as she stared wide-eyed at the huge wolf.

“S-Sir?”

The wolf shifted in his seat, moving a foot which slightly causes his garb to fall open. He tapped with a hand on his bare knee, beckoning Sooraya closing with his other hand.

“Sir this is not… This isn’t proper. I couldn’t…”

“Save your proper behavior for the public eye, dear soldier. I’m more interested in what you want, at this moment.”

“...Are you really an ambassador?”

Sooraya put her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she said. To her surprise, the Fenris bellowed loudly, baring his teeth while hunching forward, his big shoulders shaking.

“Aye, Hume,” he laughed, shaking his big head, “that’s a good question.”

He calmed down after a while, leaning forward while resting his jaw on both his hands, still grinning.

“I am. Outside of this room. Inside, on my own time, I allow myself to behave a bit more freely. Come here now,” he commanded, his voice making clear he wanted no objections.  
Sooraya looked back at the door - it was still locked.  
Then, with drawling step, she slowly approached the chair and its huge bearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Finagin didn't stop gesturing her closer until she was straight in front of him, at arm’s length. Sooraya felt her chest rise and fall rapidly as the wolf looked at her, tilting his head with curiosity.

“No need to be so nervous, Sooraya,” he rumbled, humor spicing his baritone.

“You see, I’m not going to make you do something that you don’t want to. Feel free to refuse, and I’ll leave you be.”

A breath she didn’t know she had been holding in escaped Sooraya and her shoulders relaxed somewhat. This might be less worse than she feared.

“I must admit though, I’m curious. When you made that remark, what did you think a Hume would have to offer that a Fenris woman wouldn’t?”

Finagin’s amber eyes sparkled with mischief while he awaited the soldier’s answer, and for the first time, Sooraya felt her pride resurfacing.

“You’d be surprised at what Hume’s have to offer, messire Fenris,” she retorted, sticking her chin in the air.

“Excellent,” the wolf grinned, visibly pleased with her reaction.

“You’re a pretty little thing too,” he added thoughtfully, feeling the need to court the young woman.  
“Your hairs are like molten copper, and your skin is pebbled with gold. Kissed by fire, as the Barbarians would say.”

The flattering words made Sooraya turn her head away, not knowing what to say. A huge hand reached for her face, caressing her cheek with a tenderness she hadn’t expected, especially coming from such a huge creature.

“Do I scare you, little Sooraya?” the Fenris rumbled, his snout coming closer to her face. Fighting the urge to jump back, Sooraya carefully nodded.

“My head is smaller than your upper arm. I’d think being scared is a healthy reaction.”

The Fenris bellowed again, leaning back and briefly looking at his upper arm. While he was distracted, Sooraya shortly admired the bulky build of his upper body, the defined lines of his chest. Suddenly, Finagin put his claws around Sooraya’s hips and abruptly lifted her, putting her down onto his lap, her legs forced to spread wide over his pelvis. Sooraya’s head barely reached the wolf man’s chin.

She opened her mouth to protest, at which Finagin put a large finger over her lips. The inside of his hand was rough, tiny patches of fur brushing softly over her chin.

“Shush now. My senses tell me you are keener than you might want to admit. Am I wrong?” he softly purred, nuzzling the side of Sooraya’s face with his nose. Sooraya cursed quietly in response, flustered and agitated. Her muffled protests stopped once the Fenris pulled her even closer to his chest, gyrating his hips against hers, causing a growing bulge behind his clothes to come in contact with the tender spot between her legs.  
The soldier sunk into the wolf’s chest, searching for support while she made a soft pleading noise.

“That’s it, that’s it, my little Hume,” the wolf hummed, breathing in the scent of the nervous woman on his lap. Close up, the leather uniform she wore smelled stronger, of sweat and hay, of mead, tanned hide and iron. And below that, the fragrance of a young woman, a light sour but oh so sweet perfume that reminded Finagin of the white clover that grew in the meadows close to his home.  
He growled excitedly, his hands running up and down the small body that was leaning into him. Sooraya sighed, her slender fingers starting to run slowly through the downy hair of his chest.

Nervous little thing, but brimming with a fire, as he had hoped. Finagin noticed she was trying to say something, the words too quiet to understand at first.

“Again?” he asked, as patient as he could muster. His heat had been building up ever since the Hume entered the room, and he itched to feel her naked skin below him, to bury himself deep into her loins.

“...I thought you had rejected me, last night,” the woman softly confessed, her ears red from embarrassment.

“Now you know better, little flame,” the Fenris replied, content to hear she’d been thinking of him with regret.  
He would give her a memory of him she wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

“Now, undress yourself,” he ordered. She met his eyes, a flicker of hesitation lighting up in her irises.  
They were a vibrant green, the rich shade of ferns growing near the rivers.

“I have these big paws and sharp claws, you see,” he grinned, spreading them wide around her.

“It would be a shame to destroy the clothes you’re wearing. Not to mention the questions you’d get.”

Sooraya slowly nodded and reluctantly moved her hands to the sides or her leather armor, then tugged at the belts with the efficacy of someone who’s performed the same moves over and over again. A soft sigh escaped her when the pressure on her chest was relieved as her breastplate came loose. She slowed down once her armor fell to the side, and sat flustered on the lap of the Fenris, just clad in a linen shirt and tight trousers. The wolf wasted no time and leaned forward, his hands spread over Sooraya’s hips, slowly pulling away fabric with teeth and claw.

The skin below was slightly sweaty, the vague scent of sweet mead sharper there. A strong, final tug at her tunic revealed Sooraya’s torso, her slightly browner arms contrasting with her paler body. She was strongly built, a slender, toned waist widening into broad, abundantly freckled shoulders. To Finagin’s surprise, she bore no scars, even though it was obvious she was an experienced soldier.  
Sooraya cowered under his gaze, and something in her nervosity appealed to Finagin’s wilder nature. An urge rose in him to pin the woman down on the floor and ravish her, making her screams echo against the stone walls of the chamber. And her nudity... Her skin reminded him of the sun shining through leaves, painting patterns on the forest grounds. Between his legs, he was almost fully grown, the tip of his manhood eagerly prodding at his undercloth.  
Who would have known Humes could be this enticing?

On his lap, Sooraya was writhing, struggling to get off her belts while the wolf man nuzzled his snout over her head, neck, further exploring the valley of her breasts. His tongue softly licked her from stomach to collarbone, making the soldier moan and pause her undressing efforts, holding onto the thick fur at the side of his head as not to fall off his lap.  
It made Finagin grin - Fenris women would fight him before they allowed him to touch them. The hesitant longing of the hairless creature on his legs was new, but captivating.

Sooraya felt Finagin lift her, making her stand up on the dangerously creaking chair with her legs spread over his huge body. She didn't care what shade of red she was brimming with anymore - she wanted the Fenris’ tongue and hands all over her, wanted him to push her down and fill her with the huge shaft he was packing below his robes. Once she was standing up, the belts easily went, leaving her with only her boots and trousers on.  
The Fenris leaned into her and nuzzled his snout past her toned legs, his nose running up between her thighs until he reached her crotch. Two massive hands held the flustered Sooraya in place while a huge tongue gently licked over her stomach, finally pushing the wet organ below the belt of her pants. Sooraya’s knees almost gave out when the wolf brusquely ripped her pants down, the rough palms of his hands scouring her thighs, leaving red markings.  
Finagin dove into her, pulling a leg up and placing it on his shoulder while he drove his snout into her folds, loudly sniffing and hungrily searching for her slit while licking off the salty juices inside of her legs. Sooraya grabbed onto the fur behind his ears, clawing at the skin at the roots of his fur and brokenly called Finagin's name. It seemed to only agitate the wolf even more, who further lifted her up, using one arm to support her back while the other lifted her hips in the air, giving him free access to her glistening cunt.

Sooraya let her head fall back, half-worried, yet fully aroused by the delight of floating in the air on two huge hands. The Fenris held her perfectly in balance, and she quivered with pleasure when she felt his long, soft tongue lap at the insides of her leg. The wolf kept adding pressure, finally pushing his snout against her puffy folds, his teeth carefully enveloping her sensitive skin while he kept lapping, growling at how delicious her juices tasted.

Sooraya started twitching, the pale skin above her breast blooming red, her breath becoming shallow. It didn't take long after that for her to dig her fingers into the thick arm below, pulling and clawing at the lush fur while her speech became incoherent. One last, tantalizing slow lick pushed her over the edge, her supple back arching upward, her mouth open in an agonized scream. Finagin rumbled approvingly, curiously watching how the woman came undone before him. Sooraya's face was contorted as if in pain, but all his senses told him she was ecstatic at the careful licks he gave her, aftershocks coursing through her fascinating nude body. He gently stroked her belly with the back of his hand, which got rewarded with more delightful moans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action! Featuring a little bit of my own art. You'll see more of these sketches through the rest of this story :D  
> I guess this helps visualize how huge Finagin is in comparison to Sooraya!  
> Don't worry, she's a strong woman. She can take it. 
> 
> Considering art commissions by the way, but not sure yet of how to proceed with them.  
> You can leave suggestions in the comments if you'd like :)

Finagin carefully lowered Sooraya on the floor as soon as she ceased twitching. His long tail swished eagerly when he reached for the knots of his robe, removing his clothes and throwing them in a corner, heedless of where they might land. Then he loomed on all fours over Sooraya, who was still softly moaning and squirming on the lush carpet. Only a small cloth was keeping him from bashing himself into the small woman below him and he whined softly, tugging hard at the undergarments that finally tore loose.  
That alerted Sooraya and she pushed herself up on one arm, quickly grabbing onto the male wolf’s fur pelt, frantically tugging to hold him back.

“Finn… Finagin. You’re going to hurt me if you continue like that. Hurt me real bad.”

That alerted the wolf and he made an effort to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry. That’s not my intent,” he rumbled softly, bending forward to caress Sooraya with his nose. A new, incredible sweet scent had risen from the woman that made her even more enticing. At this point it had become painful for the wolf to hold back, and he whined again while he brushed his body into hers, a raging longing for her coursing through him. Sooraya whimpered as well, still sensitive from her orgasm and at the same time not feeling fulfilled yet.

“We can… I can try to climb on you?” she proposed timidly.

“You want to _mount_ me?” the Fenris snarled, sounding both surprised and aggressive. Sooraya flinched, but understood quickly. There were more differences between the mating of humans and Fenris that she hadn’t thought about up until now. She started laughing softly, streaking past the fur on the jaws of her indignant lover.

“Oh, Finagin. There’s a lot you don’t know about humans yet, for someone in your position,” she teased, still chuckling. “I’m not trying to overpower you. Don’t you know you can still be in command with someone on top of you?”

The wolf eyed her warily, then relaxed somewhat. Her scent and demeanor were full of joy and playfulness, nothing malicious. A few old scars on his shoulder itched, but he ignored them.

“...I might give this a try I guess. You’re quite feeble after all,” he grinned, teasing her back.

Sooraya only smiled at him. She knew better, but there was no need to prove that right now. She reached for his jaw again, slowly stroking the fur, massaging Finagin’s ears when she reached them. After a moment’s hesitation, she kissed his snout, opening her mouth to his when his tongue came out. It tasted strange and musky, almost earthen, a faint taste of iron intermingled with his saliva. He further licked her, down her jaw, her neck, wetting the reddening skin of her shoulders and breasts as he helped her upright. Sooraya softly pushed against the huge wolf man, slowly convincing him to turn around and exposed his stomach to her. He hid his insecurity about being on his back well enough, stretching his huge arms behind his head while he nudged at Sooraya, inviting her to take initiative.  
Her glance travelled down his body, to where the white silken fur on his stomach parted. His considerate member was fully erect, gleaming and red, the tip a darker color of purple. He was big, as she had expected, but with her abilities and some patience, they could make it work, Sooraya decided. To her lover’s confusion, she circled his legs, stroking the insides of them, making him twitch. The smell of musk was so much stronger in between his legs, making Sooraya’s head spin. She ignored the alert growl of Finagin as she bent forward and curiously stroked her hand over his shaft. It was completely different from what she was used to - humans, or Humes, as her Fenris partner liked to call them.

The wolf man’s penis had a very thick, bulging base, lengthening into a slightly thinner shaft that was slick and ended in a round, tapered tip, which was flatten at one side. When she imagined feeling this going up in her, stretching her wide until it could no further, Sooraya felt herself swallowing, eager to open herself up and lower herself into her partner.

Instead, she sank onto her knees, gently wrapping the shaft with both her hands and stroking it, pulling it toward her mouth. The delighted groan of Finagin when she slowly licked the tip was music to her ears, and she further bowed, taking him into her mouth and softly sucked. The strong taste of him filled Sooraya’s mouth and she halted, letting herself get used to the strong flavor. Then she further explored the glans and shaft with her tongue and lips, letting her guide by the excited growls and movements the Fenris below her was making.

“Enough.”

Finagin’s voice sounded gruff, but he was more impatient than anything else. He sat upright and grabbed Sooraya’s arm, pulling her closer to him. He scratched her by accident and she yelped, growing stiffer in his arms. Finagin started licking over the wound and nudging the woman, looking apologetic. That look changed as soon as he saw the wound slowly closing. Sooraya answered his incredulous gaze with a smile.

“The star of Mending, Your Highness. Without this gift, I wouldn’t have dared… Mounting you, as you called it.”

“That’s a honey tongue you wield there, little flame. Come here…”

The wolf grabbed her again, more carefully this time. He too, listened to her voice and body when he caressed her again with his hands and mouth, and pulled her closer until her hips enclosed his, his shaft trembling in between the two of them.  
Sooraya stuck her hand in between them, guiding him to her entrance, and he pushed himself softly upward, feeling her nails dig into his fur as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Tight, she was so _tight_ , and warm and slick around him, her walls clenching down onto him and making him howl softly as she pushed herself deeper, bit by bit.

Sooraya felt sweat pearl on her brow as she sank into the Fenris below her and gritted her teeth, letting herself become accustomed to the close to painful feeling of being _filled_ , stretching herself beyond what she was used to. She felt Finagin push frantically into her, torn between his own pleasure and not wanting to hurt her.

Finally, Sooraya felt herself push against the bulge of his base and uttered a hoarse cry, the insides of her legs trembling. Below her, Finagin was baring his teeth, his claws resting against her hips. He pulled back slowly, straining. He, too, was at his limit already. Sooraya spread her hands on his chest and breathed out softly, trying to relax and stop the involuntary clenching between her legs, shuddering through a rough, painful orgasm that was building up in her. Even with her discipline as a soldier, it was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and more art by yours truly :D  
> I also took the time to draw her freckles this time! I hope you like how they look :D

When the waves of pleasure stilled, she carefully moved, gliding up the shaft and lowering herself again, the thick Fenris cock entering her easier now she was more relaxed. Finagin looked at her, his handsome wolf face contorted with his teeth bare, audibly panting. The base of his shaft was starting to swell even more, and Sooraya suspected it would only take a few more moments for the Fenris’ release. The growling below her got louder and her stomach clenched for a bit. All of a sudden, the Fenris roared and shot up, putting a burly arm around Sooraya and pushing her down, deeper into him, the fat flesh of his knot forcing itself inside her. She cried out, not being able to hold it in, and hammered her fists against his chest to try and stop him. Instead, the wolf rose on his backs legs and grabbed the thick carpet with one hand, smashing it onto the table and letting Sooraya fall onto it, her legs wide spread against his hips. The knot was worked halfway inside her and tears sprang in her eyes when the wolf _pushed_ himself into her, breaking through her resistance and fully burying himself into the shuddering woman below him.

Finagin paused, looking down on Sooraya, who clenched her knees together below him, her pale skin a bright contrast to his red cock buried inside her. Her chest was flushed red and her eyes were hazy, her teeth gritted.

“I’m sorry, my little flame. I couldn’t control myself.”

Regret shone through his low voice, and Sooraya looked up at the wolf, trying to stop clenching down on him, as it was worsening the pain for herself. The Fenris was stuck inside her, the bulge at his base swelling even further, making her breath halt. Her head fell back and she sighed defiantly, eyeing the wolf.

“The pain will go away as long as you don’t move too fast.”

Sooraya looked down at her stomach, that was faintly bulging, her lower lips spread over the root of his shaft. Never had she tried to lie with a non-human before, and she thought herself a fool right now. If he swelled any more, she could get seriously hurt. Luckily, his growth seemed to have stagnated at this point, and she relaxed, at which the wolf man twitched inside her again.

“Can I move?”

The wolf sounded both pleading and hesitant, as if he was about to burst if he held back any longer.

“Slowly at first. I can handle a pounding, but I haven’t laid with someone like you up to this point,” she grinned, wiping away her tears.

A soft whine parted from the Fenris and he put his arms on the table, next to Sooraya, holding her head in between his giant hands. His wet nose nuzzled past her forehead when he gave her a soft lick and pressed his hips slowly forward, eliciting a raw cry from Sooraya. She dug her fingers into the fur behind his ears, pulling his face closer and burying her nose in his fur while he moved back again. The knot was so swollen Sooraya got pulled back with it, her slick white skin slapping against the thick thighs of the Fenris when he thrusted forward again, pushing her legs wide open with his hips.   
Sooraya’s moans rose from between his broad shoulders as Finagin slowly built up his tempo. He pulled back and pushed forward, Sooraya’s body being dragged over the thick carpet with each movement. Below them, the table made creaking noises.

Inside of her, the knot swelled even thicker, pressing against her walls so hard Sooraya thought she was going to faint. Finagin grunted and growled against her neck, pressing her body into his while he fought to contain his heated frenzy, one hand holding her hair in a firm grip. The noises she made as he tugged at her hair made him suspect she didn’t mind being held down at all, and he started pushing into her harder, on the verge of what she could handle. The pressure in his abdomen started to swell, and when he heard Sooraya shout his name once more, it was enough to break his restraint and bury himself up to the hilt into her. Finagin straightened his back while he grabbed Sooraya’s legs and pulled her against him, grunting loud as he felt his seed pour into her, the woman twitching and straining between his legs while he emptied himself inside her. Sooraya’s mouth flew open and she screamed again, lost in ecstasy. Finagin rumbled when he relaxed and grinned at her reaction, pushing forward one last time. The swelling of his knot hadn’t subsided yet, so he laid on his arms, panting and looking at the woman below him.

Wondrous Sooraya. Being inside her felt like melting, as if he stuck himself inside warm honey, her sweetness surrounding him and filling his nostrils. He had spent himself inside her, but realized he’d only gotten hungrier for more. And so Finagin kissed her, pressing his snout in her neck, her armpits, following the declivity of her chest with his tongue while the slight bulge of her stomach slowly faded. Sooraya enjoyed the caresses and stroked past the hands that enveloped her body, making delighted sounds. She was sore, but at the same time, the final swelling had pressed against the exact right spot. The moment the pain had faded enough for her to enjoy their mating, she had found herself constantly orgasming. As of now, a warm glow and a thorough tiredness spread through her battered body.

Finally, Finagin’s shaft had shrunk enough for him to pull free, and Sooraya felt his sperm trickle past her legs while she rolled to the side. Suddenly, Finagin lifted her up and pulled the tapestry back onto the floor, rolling down onto it and holding Sooraya onto his stomach. His arms wrapped around her and he sniffed her hair one last time before he stretched out and let the woman come to her senses while resting on his fur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, some tender moments that seem to hint at more than just a hook-up. I'm also introducing a co-creator, my friend TechmarineChrys, who has written a third character together with me that you'll see soon enough :D  
> I have stuff for at least 5 new chapters right now, so you can rest assured that there'll be more of our lovely couple :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudo's, I'm really glad you seem to love Sooraya and Finn so much! <3

Sooraya and Finagin laid still for a few precious moments, basking in their afterglow. Finn played with Sooraya’s fingers and hair, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a satisfied smirk. It had started as one of his games, but to his surprise, the woman had really being interested in him. There was no Hume that had dared approaching him before, but something about her had caught his attention. She didn’t reek of political intrigue, for one, and her longing was simple and refreshing. He grinned wider when she turned on his stomach and buried her face in his fur, her fingers curling up between the fine white hairs on his chest.

“I could get used to you, little flame,” the wolf sighed, his tail swishing once.

“...I take it the sex was good,” Sooraya laughed from his stomach, the clear sound pleasant to his sensitive ears.

“That it was,” the wolf grinned. “Do you know that you turn into an entire different person without your clothes?”

“Yesh,” she murmured sleepily, shifting on his stomach. A big, hairy hand carefully stroked her back and she smiled up at the Fenris.

“I thought Humes would be more frail,” the wolf man continued. "I am intrigued. Very intrigued.”

A claw sought its way through Sooraya’s copper locks, carefully scratching the base of her neck.

“I’m more of an exception than a rule, messire Raämas,” Sooraya replied, a hint of teasing in her voice. “I doubt most women could walk away unharmed from being hammered by your loins.”

The Fenris grunted amused, but didn’t avert his gaze.

“Yet you can.”

Finn rose up, making Sooraya sit on her knees, lifting her chin with his claw.

“I want more of you. Right now is not a good time - I’m expected somewhere, but… Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to a place, later on?”

Sooraya blinked in surprise while she grinned her white teeth at the Fenris.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble but, yes, I’d love to meet you again later.”

She surprised the wolf by standing up and embracing his head, placing a kiss against the side of his snout. He grabbed her back and pressed her naked body against his, enjoying her smell one last time.

“Washing basin is there, if you need it,” Finagin pointed. Then he stood up and gathered his clothes, dusting them off. Sooraya followed his advice and scrubbed herself clean, plucking some stray strands of hair off herself in the process. Then she put on her underclothing and armor again, helped by Finagin, who nuzzled her before she put on her leathers.  
Then both left the room, Sooraya taking the lead and escorting the royal guest to the treasurer’s chambers.

“Here it is, Your Highness,” she pointed. Finagin nudged his head, blinking amicably at her before he entered the room and left her guarding outside. After that, the minutes ticked away, and Sooraya was lost for a moment, reminiscing about what just happened. She had gone and laid with a _Fenris._  She’d heard stories about how feral their mating was, but Finn had gone easy on her, she suspected. Even so, she liked it rougher and found herself smiling at her musings.

From the corner of her eye, she could see captain Natalia approach, with someone else in her wake. When they came closer, Sooraya saw it was Alyssa who followed, looking awfully tired but with a big grin on her face. Sooraya straightened her back and saluted the captain, who halted before to her.

“At ease. I take it Sir Raämas is here, Faronas?”

Behind the captain, Alyssa’s tired eyes widened and she started gesturing wildly at Sooraya.

“Yes captain, he is inside, meeting with the treasurer,” Sooraya answered, clenching her teeth to keep a straight face at her friends antics.

“You can quit throwing a circus behind my back, Mereti,” the Feline snapped, making Alyssa freeze mid-movement. “Do I need to remind you you’re about to work the entire night to make up for your absence this morning? Shall I add some more hours to your shift?”

Alyssa quickly jumped in position and shook her head, mumbling an apology.

“I swear, I don’t know why we’re keeping you in the corps, you wastrel. Ancients know how much trouble you’ve already been in. I swear, if we weren’t short on good guards, I’d boot you out this instant.”

Both women let the captain finish her sermon, knowing the fierce Cheetah got calmer once she’d spoken her mind. With a final snarl, the Feline returned her attention to Sooraya.

“Well, Faronas, you’re off duty after this. You can…”

The Feline’s pupils narrowed and her nostrils widened.

“Faronas… You…”

Sooraya flinched and returned the gaze of the captain, feeling herself redden.

“... You did not…”

“I made sure all of the ambassador’s wishes were met, captain,” she hastened, eliciting an uproaring cry from Alyssa that resounded through the hall.

 

*********************************

 

The market was closing up, and Sooraya smiled while she observed the vendors packing up their charts and heading home, wooden wheels rattling over the smooth stone pavement. The water of the fountain behind her tinkled in the basin, rosy in the setting sun. A few kids ran by, playing with a dog, cheering and laughing. Farther away, a bell sounded, announcing the evening quarter.  
The soldier and the ambassador had arranged to meet up at the most central meeting point of the city, and she had put herself in a place she’d easily be seen. A green tunic with grey trousers and brown boots replaced her soldier’s garments, and she played with her fingers in the water until her companion arrived.  
Her cheeks reddened again when she remembered the captain’s startled face, right before she managed a bewildered “dismissed” and sent Sooraya away. That wouldn’t be the last she heard of that, but her service record had been unblemished so far. She hoped that would be enough to stay in the good graces of the captain. Sooraya quite liked the soldier’s life and didn’t like the idea of saying goodbye to it. Her worries disappeared when she spotted a familiar shape walking toward her. He halted right before her, giving her a broad smile.

“I hope I did not keep you waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” Sooraya smiled to Finagin, basking in the late sun.

The giant man stuck out his hand to the sitting woman, pulling her to her feet when she accepted. Sooraya blushed, charmed by the gallant gesture.

“Could you take me to one of your favorite places to have a drink and bite around here? I’m paying.”

Sooraya clenched the hand that still held her, further reddening when she saw faces turn.

“Of course, follow me.”

They walked in between the blue and eggshell buildings, Sooraya explaining details about landmarks when Finagin prodded her. He confided in her to only have been an ambassador for two years so far, after an apprenticeship of 6 years. So while it was not his first trip to the city of Nomurath, he still didn’t know his way around as good as he’d like.  
Sooraya knew the city and its history well enough and managed to make the Fenris laugh a few times before they arrived at The Honey Sequoia. Sweet smells of cider, grilled meat and herbs floated from the entrance of the establishment, and Finagin growled approvingly.

Inside, it was busy enough, but apparently there was still a room in the back available as soon as Finagin pressed a gem the size of a small egg in the owner’s hand. They were led into a secure booth, the surrounding wood railings and pillars providing some privacy. The cushions were comfortable, and refreshments were brought soon, served by a charming waiter who gave them a summary of the best dishes of the inn. Finagin ordered twice as much as Sooraya and looked impatient, sniffing at the scents that escaped the kitchen.

“This place looks good. Thanks, little flame, I can’t wait to see what they will treat us to. You visit this inn often?”

“I only came once, after the king’s heir was born and he treated the guard. But you are paying, aren’t you?” Sooraya grinned cheekily.

“Aha. Feasting off my good graces, are you?”

The soldier grew a bit paler, and Finagin laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re damn right to do so.”

The Fenris stroked her cheek with his huge hand when she looked relieved. He took on a pensive glance while he let her bright locks glide through his fingers.

“Say… Would you like to accompany me to another place?”

“I guess I do,” Sooraya smiled gladly. In her chest, something fluttered, whispering to her that the wolf man _did_ like her and wanted her company.

Finagin promptly grinned all his teeth bare.

“You can’t take that back now, understood?”

Sooraya blinked, confused at the sudden shift in tone. She realized she’d said yes without knowing what they were going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Sooraya could protest, the waiter returned with a first tray of food. It seemed like the kitchen was working fast to accommodate to their rich guest. Finagin rubbed his hands together and grabbed a piece of toast covered with crab meat and radish, curiously chewing on it. More of the little bites disappeared between his jaws while he chewed loudly, clearly enjoying the high grade food. Sooraya finally shrugged and went along, picking out a few appetizers that looked good.  
Every single bite tasted delicious and soon the strange request was forgotten. Sooraya and Finagin chatted amicably while loading their plates. He was a charming host, complimenting her while being attentive to what she said, and treated her to funny anecdotes and stories from his homeland. When they fell quiet, he looked at her in a way that warmed her cheeks, and she fought to resist the urge to climb on his lap again. Finally, their main dish arrived and conversation ceased when they both dug in at grilled ribs, trays of marinated grilled steak and rice, accompanied by a few bowls with crisp fresh vegetables and freshly baked bread. Their glasses were filled with a golden wine from a crystal carafe, made from last year's summer fruits.   
Sooraya ate and drank until she felt her stomach would burst, chuckling in between at the ferocity with which Finagin attacked the food. Fat trickled down his chin, giving him a wilder appearance while he ripped the tender meats off their bone.

Finally, he leaned back, groaning satisfied, one of his big hands stroking his stomach.

“I should remember this place,” Finagin growled, “they know how to season their meats better than in the palace.”

Sooraya grinned widely and nodded at him.

“You’re actually right. This is a popular restaurant with Fenris, Canines and Felines. The chef has travelled a lot and has spices delivered from all over the country. The waiter probably told him who you are.”

Finagin appreciatively raised an eyebrow and licked his teeth clean, motioning the waiter closer.

“I hope the meal was to your tastes, Sir. How may I be of service?”

“It was excellent. My regards to the chef. If he’d like, I could bring him in contact with a spice merchant in the North. In meantime, I’d like a bottle of your best wine for me and my companion.”

The waiter bowed and left after cleaning off the table, staggering under the sheer weight of the plates. Finagin blinked amicably at Sooraya again, at which she put her hand on his arm. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, lifting her chin up and pressing his snout against her lips, heedless of his surroundings. Sooraya sighed and relaxed in his arms, opening her mouth and playing with his tongue, tasting the remnants of the meal. She pulled herself into Finagin, putting one of her legs onto his lap and pushing her knee upward, teasing at his crotch. Finn rumbled low and approvingly.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Umm… I will… I - uh - can come back later?”

Sooraya flinched and turned her head, to stare in the face of a new waiter, a young boy that still had hairless cheeks, holding the asked bottle of wine in his hands. Finagin lowered his head at the boy and gave him a menacing stare, the hair in his mane standing up. In her side, Sooraya felt the wolf man’s hand dig into her flesh possessively. The poor boy started stuttering harder and cowered under Finagin’s stare, slowly backing off. Out of nowhere, a broad, black-haired man with a dirty apron appeared, walking briskly toward their table. Before Sooraya realize what happened, he grabbed the bottle of wine and gave the boy a slap on the back of his head.

“Is this how you treat our guests? Show some respect, kid!”

His voice was loud, a strange accent coloring the way he spoke. Finagin turned his ears forward, but stayed still, observing their visitors for the moment. The man put the wine on the table, shoving it towards Sooraya, who nodded thankfully.

“My apologies, messire Fenris and beautiful lady. I’m the chef patron, as they call me. My name is Bartosz. My server just told me you might have an interesting contact for me?”  
Finagin relaxed on the couch and stroked Sooraya’s hair, while maintaining eye contact with the chef.

“That I might,” he rumbled, a sly undertone to his words.

“I much appreciate your skills in the kitchen, and I was thinking I might return here later. That being said, a booth with a bit more privacy would be nice to have. You see, the people I associate with have high standards and prefer it to discuss stately matters in a more secluded environment.”

The chef narrowed his eyes and put his hands at his sides, taking in the huge wolf man, who stared back unruffled.

“I’m not ashamed of much, but I don’t like cleaning up messes, messire Fenris,” he boldly starts. “That being said, it’s not the first time I’ve gotten such a request. If I have your continued patronage, I will see to it.”

“Most excellent,” Finagin nodded back. Sooraya felt as if her cheeks were on fire and avoided eye contact with Bartosz while the two men were talking. Meanwhile, the young boy disappeared behind his chef and sneaked back to the kitchen, trying to make himself invisible. Finagin gave instructions to the chef and turned to Sooraya when Bartosz left again.

“Sorry for that interlude. But it might be nice having a place for the two of us, if I’d come back here, wouldn’t it?”  
Sooraya shook her head while giving the wolfman a sceptic glance.

“You’d come back for me?”

The wolf frowned, unsure how to proceed.

“Why yes. Why wouldn’t I? I like you and your company and I want more of it. That is, if you’d like that too.”

She just smiled at him, which was apparently enough of an answer, as the wolf man smirked and poured her a glass of wine.

“Now, for our second _date_ ,” Finagin grinned, putting emphasis on the last word, “you’d need a bit more of a proper attire.”

Sooraya frowned, looking down at her peasant clothes. They were simple, but clean, and certainly fit for their current location.

“Now now, don’t give me such a look. I’ll make sure you’re the most beautiful Hume in the city by Friday night.”

That made Sooraya think - it was four more days. She’d have to ask a day off, since it fell together with her shifts for the week. After the incident with the captain, she wasn’t sure she would even get it, even though she rarely asked for favors.

“If it interferes with your work, I could pull some strings,” the Fenris offered.

Sooraya shook her head.

“I’ll manage.”

“Good. I’ll have someone send for you tomorrow. My tailor will design you something magnificent.”

“Oh lord. What kind of a gathering is this?”

“The Quarter Ball of the guilds,” Finagin grinned. “Some of the richest, most influential people of this city will be there.”

Sooraya turned pale - surely he was kidding?

“What will they say if they know who I am?”

“They will know you as my protégé - or something else, if you’d prefer that. Mistress, perhaps?”

He grinned so comically that Sooraya chuckled despite the stress she felt.

“Let’s not do that. ...Why do you want me to go there with you?”

Finagin sipped from his glass of wine, nodding and closing his eyes in delight for a moment. Then he turned his attention to the young woman again.

“Because you’re refreshing company. Less boring than most higher-ups I’ve met, and certainly more sincere than any of them. I’d like someone friendly close to me.”

He leaned forward and whispered his next words in her ear while his hand descended in between her legs, almost touching her sex.

“And afterward, I’ll rip the pretty clothes off you and screw you senseless.”

Sooraya’s ears glowed when he leaned back again and bit her lip, trying to hide her grin.  
Now that was a whole lot more appealing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have made a couple of sketches of Sooyara's dress (that I ADORE), but they didn't seem to fit with this text.  
> Tell me if you're interested in seeing them, please! 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A couple of new characters will be introduced soon, by the way.  
> One in particular both me and my co-creator are very excited about!  
> Soon...

Soon after her shift ended, a messenger had come looking for Sooraya and brought her to a salon in the Tailor’s Alley. She barely had the time to refresh herself before an energetic middle-aged woman with auburn hair and clear grey eyes walked in.   
She introduced herself as Valère, main couturier of the Velvet Chord, a company that designed clothing for theater and parties. She had immediately ordered Sooraya to undress into her underwear, leaving the soldier feeling very naked without the protection of her armor and sword.

“Interesting. Very interesting.”

The tailor circled Sooraya while taking her in from all sides, measuring her and scribbling numbers down in a small notebook.

“Messire Raämas has ordered you something simple but elegant, that fits your body and skin tone. And while I’ve had a many women dye their hair red, I’ve rarely met someone with your marks and hair color. Now let’s see…”

Valère disappeared behind a curtain and came back with a thick book, colorful pieces of silk sticking out between the pages. She browsed the tome and compared the colors of the fabric to Sooraya’s skin until she nodded satisfied at a soft greyish blue. A night blue was selected after another thoughtful nod. Then Valère grabbed a roll of undyed cotton and made a quick sketch on it before returning to Sooraya, draping the raw fabric over her.  
Meanwhile, the tailor motioned an assistant closer that Sooraya hadn’t noticed up to then. The two of them quickly worked and snipped in the fabric, drawing lines and using pins to keep it in place. Sooraya tried to work with them as well as she could, despite her nervousness.

“There, that should do it. Arms in the air sweetheart!”

Sooraya grunted and complied, the two seamstresses helping her to get out of the muslin base. She was glad to put her normal clothing back on, the worn fabric feeling familiar on her skin.

“The dress will be done within two days.”

Valère tutted and gave Sooraya a thoughtful stare.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t take on a job on such short notice, but Sir Raämas is one of my favorite customers, you know.”   
Sooraya looked curiously at her tailor. This woman had apparently known Finagin for some time, and had dressed him for multiple occasions.

“Can I ask… Is he someone you can trust?” Sooraya asks.

“Why, and here I thought you were old friends!”

Valère eyed Sooraya with renewed interest and smiled confidentially.

“Sweetheart… If he likes you, there’s nowhere safer in the world to be than close to him. ….Now leave, we have a lot of work to do!”

And without further ado, Sooraya was pushed outside the atelier, back onto the streets. As she had nothing further to do, she returned to the palace and relieved a dreary-looking Bran, who looked heartbroken and tired. Apparently luck hadn’t been at his side on their tavern excursion.

 

***************************

 

Friday night had arrived sooner than Sooraya had expected, and she’d only caught a few glances of Finagin up to this moment. Due to both their busy schedules, they had no chances to talk anymore. Nevertheless, some small stolen moments were had. A wink, a stare that lasted a bit too long, the brushing of his hand past hers when he walked by. Sooraya could barely hide her smile each time it happened, and Finagin’s ears twitched - both were eager for the week to pass.   
Finally, it was Friday afternoon, and Sooraya sighed when she got off her shift - she’d switched with someone to get early hours and woke up halfway through the night. Luckily, her gift made the lack of sleep less worse than it normally would. Just when she was about to leave the soldier’s barracks, captain Natalia came inside and blocked the entrance.

“Faronas. A word.”

Sooraya’s breath hitched in her throat. She was pretty certain what the captain wanted to discuss with her.

“Sit down, kid.”

The soldier sat down on the bench in front of her admired captain, fumbling nervously with her hands. The Feline sighed sharply, then clenched a furrowed brow.

“Stop acting as if I’m about to kill you, Sooraya. We both know I’m not _that_ bloodthirsty.”

Sooraya looked up at Natalia, who suddenly seemed a lot older than her 34 years. A few wrinkles were visible next to her stern golden eyes when she wearily frowned down at her nervous soldier.

“For someone who’s not a human, it’s very easy to notice that you’ve been… _Fairly close_ to a certain palace guest.”

Sooraya further cowered. So she _had_ been found out. Natalia started pacing up and down the room, staying close to the entrance to keep an eye out for unwanted visitors. She finally halted before Sooraya and forced her to look up.

“Honestly, I don’t care who you bed. Frankly, it would make me happy if you had a partner.”

Of all things that she would hear, this she hadn’t expected, and Sooraya frowned at her captain, looking for answers in her commanding gaze.

“What I DO care about is keeping this place - the castle, our _king_ \- free of scandals. What would people say if they knew an ambassador had sex with a soldier he knew for one day? Oh, don’t give me that surprised stare, you know how thorough I can be. Back to the main issue.”

Sooraya gulped when the captain lifted a sharp black nail to her face.

“I don’t want any unofficial sneaking around anymore. You will keep guard _outside_ his room, if I will be as nice to allow you guard duty again. And you _will_ watch your step around that Fenris. Myself, I don’t trust his kind. Something about how they smell. But if you took a liking to him, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.”

A breath that she didn’t know she had been holding escaped Sooraya. She’d been with the captain ever since she’d attained the position of squire and worked her way up to palace guard. Natalia had been more like a big sister to her than a leader, but they’d never talked about the personal matter of love before.

“I… I don’t know if we’re… If we’d stay together.”

Sooraya buried her head in her hands, overtaken by worry and doubt.

“I’m so sorry Natalia. I haven’t been thinking clearly. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

The cheetah crouched down and laid her slender hand on the shoulder of her pupil.

“I think you’ll know after tonight, won’t you?”

A set of sharp white teeth grinned at Sooraya when she lifted her teary eyes to the captain.

“Now get out of here and all dolled up before I change my mind.”

A strong grip lifted Sooraya from the bench and pushed her toward the barracks entrance. A few late rays of sunlight trickled inside and Sooraya blinked confusedly against the light.

“Shoo. Off you go, little one.”

Natalia chuckled to herself when she saw the red-haired girl sprint towards the bridge, into the city.

Yes, Sooraya would know soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit a longer update, and introducing a new character who's here to stay.  
> I hope you like him as much as me and TechmarineChrys like him ^____^  
> Feel free to leave a comment on what you think of him!
> 
> If you are curious to what Sooraya's dress looks like, this is the back of it:  
> https://i.imgur.com/vgQasBM.jpg

“Finally! Where have you been?! There’s barely time left to get you ready, young lady!”

Valère pulled Sooraya inside and tutted at her messy attire, shaking her head.

“At least you washed before coming here, that’s _something_.”

Sooraya tried to offer an apology but Valère wouldn’t have it.

“No time, young lady. _Lisette!_ Bring our client’s dress!”

The assistant from the fitting session ran into the room, holding a stunning silk dress with a dark bodice and a long, flowing skirt, the straps adorned with several gold set gems. Sooraya’s eyes widened at the sight - _this_ would be what she would wear tonight?

Despite her eagerness to see Finagin again, she stiffened, looking with dread at the dress. Valère turned to her, frowning at the pale woman.

“What’s wrong my dear? Don’t you like the dress?”

Sooraya bit her lip, hesitant to say the truth. How much could she trust this woman? On the other hand, Finn trusted her, so…

“No, that’s not it. It’s beautiful. Really beautiful. But I’m… I haven’t worn something like this before.”

“Ohoh.”

Valère had an amused glint in her eyes when Sooraya frowned at her.

“Don’t take me badly dear. I just think you underestimated us. When we’re done with you, nobody will be able to tell you apart from a nobleborn.”

The seamstress gently patted Sooraya on the back and led her forward, smiling warmly. The soldier relaxed her shoulders and stepped into the dressing room, letting soft hands undress her.

 

*************************************

 

The silk flowed around her legs when Sooraya ascended the stairs. Her heart was beating a nervous rhythm while she sought her way up, through the doors inside, and found herself halting in the atrium, a servant bowing to her and assisting her in taking her cloak off. A huge silver mirror was fixed against the wall, to allow the guests a final moment to fix up their appearance before mingling in the festivities.  
The cloak slid off and Sooraya stared at herself again, baffled at what the reflection showed her.  
Somehow, Valère had succeeded in making a dress that constantly flowed, the pale blue fabric resembling mist and water at the same time. The bodice was cut in such a way that the rounding of her breasts was pronounced, and the darker tone of the night blue silk was a gorgeous contrast against her pale skin. The backside was cut out deeply, but it emphasized the strong lines of her back, and her hair fell in a waterfall of copper curls down one side of her neck, leaving the chain of gems that held the dress together at the back dangle freely.  
All in all, the effect was more than convincing - Sooraya could hardly believe that the woman in the mirror was her.

Valère’s words echoed through her thoughts when she turned and followed the servant. While she had stared at the mirror in the dressing room, the seamstress had smirked mischievously and whispered her advice in her ears.

“Don’t act like what you feel like - be the one you look like.”

Sooraya straightened her back and clenched her jaw while she approached the half-open doors ahead. She would _not_ let Finagin down.

A step, and another one, and she found herself inside a larger foyer, a few small islands of people murmuring, sipping from their drinks and grabbing appetizers from passing plates. No one paid attention to Sooraya and she stepped further, the ruckus of the party growing louder. The foyer opened up into a wide, brightly lit ballroom and even though she was used to the palace festivities, the soldier gasped.  
High intricate glass windows adorned with the colorful guild banners surrounded the lamp-lit dance floor, where richly clad couples twirled around on the rousing festive music. Flowers and ripe fruits hung from shimmering bowls, their sweet scents adding a mouth-watering aroma to the air.  
A dozen small streams of water clattered through marble channels, flooding down in basins and fountains in which tiny lanterns floated around. Several masterpieces from the guilds were put up as decorative pieces and Sooraya could recognize a few artists she’d seen in the palace before.   
All in all, the place was a feast for the eyes. 

While she was busy taking in the crowd and the room, she noticed a tall Feline man staring at her, cocking his head curiously when they made eye contact. The Feline - a serval - was dressed in rich fabrics, a dark blue cape with gold embroidery of stars and moons adorning his broad shoulders. In the nick of time, Sooraya remembered her manners and made a curtsy, nodding at the stranger, who gave her a surprised smile and nodded gently back at her. She quickly turned before he could could gesture an invitation and scanned the floor for Finn. Even if she was used to festivities, her place was on the sides, and being out in the middle made her anxious.

  
Suddenly, she spotted a familiar grey head, towering over his conversation partners. When he turned, she broke out a smile. It was Finagin, and by the stars, he looked so handsome tonight. Sooraya grabbed her skirt and was about to descend the stairs, when the stranger from before blocked her way. Sooraya flinched and almost reached for her sword, then remembering she wore no weapon.

“My apologies, beautiful lady. I’m Kashahir Arezu, merchant of luxury fabrics and exotic goods. Many in this town are my clients. I’m sorry to interrupt you rejoining your companion, beautiful lady, but I think it’s best you wait a bit longer.”

Sooraya’s eyes widened and she stared confused at the Feline.

“Excuse me but…. why are you…?”

The Feline bowed again, and while he did, his perfume filled Sooraya’s nostrils. Spices and unknown flowers surrounded the air around the Feline, who straightened his back again and smiled kindly at her. The serval subtly ushered Sooraya to the side and she reluctantly followed him.

“Again I apologize for treating you like this, but I take it your companion is messire Raämas?”

Sooraya nodded slowly, clenching her hands nervously at her sides.

“And you… Are not used to mingle among this folk, are you, my lady?”

Sooraya grew a shade paler, not knowing what posture to take.

“What are you talking about, messire Arezu?”

The soldier tried to regain her earlier confidence, strengthened by the beautiful dress and jewelry she was wearing. She was invited as his partner tonight, and this frilly Serval would be the last to stand in her way. Right when she tried to scurry past the Feline, he stuck out his arm and blocked the space where she would have walked to.

“I understand that you wish to reunite with your fetching Fenris partner. However, his current partner in conversation would not be quite as understanding, you see,” Kashahir Arezu pointed.  
Sooraya curiously looked in the pointed direction and finally recognized one of the people Finagin was talking with; archduke Birchfield. The older magistrate was infamous for his temper - he hated being interrupted more than anything.

When she turned back to messire Arezu, it was with gratefulness.

“Thank you, good sir. You were right - the archduke has a short fuse.”

The serval smiled at her, his jade green eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

“It’s my pleasure, beautiful lady. Can I know your name too, perhaps?”

Sooraya hesitated - she still didn’t know if she could trust the Feline, who awaited her answer patiently. When she didn’t reply immediately, his glance travelled through the room.

“If it worries you, I’m not the one to play petty games, beautiful lady. You see, the people in this room… A lot of them put their faith in me. I know some secrets that could destroy careers, or worse, lives.”

Sooraya blinked - she believed the sly Feline. He seemed very clever and observant, much like her own captain.

“That being said - trust is the base of a good relationship. Let me give you a name, if you wish to keep yours to you - for now.”

Something in the way he pronounced the words made Sooraya grow warmer. She felt a red color creep over her cheeks when the serval sipped from his drink again, staring into her eyes with interest.

“I’m not sure we’ll meet again. But I’m in your debt, so pray tell, what name would you give me?”

The smile that the Serval gave her made her heart skip a beat - the Feline was undeniably handsome.

“ _Ahd._  It means promise, and knowledge.”

The way he pronounced the name made it sound dreamy, like a whisper in itself: “ _Aah-ed_ ”.   
The Feline bowed, his lustrous clothing softly rustling.

“My promise to you that whatever knowledge we share, remains between us. No matter what.”

Sooraya suspected the serval knew fully well how charming he was, and smiled despite herself.

“A noble statement. Thank you, my lord. It’s a graceful name, to say the least.”

“My pleasure. That being said, dear Ahd, are you promised to the Fenris?”

The question surprised the soldier, and she shook her head in confusion.

“I’m rarely this forward, but you caught my interest. I don’t mean to be competing against another person.”

The wall hit Sooraya’s back when she tried to step away. The Feline had placed himself in such a way his cloak concealed her from other’s view and steered her into a nook of the wall.  
He leaned into Sooraya and whispered his next words into her ear.

“Quite the contrary. I like to share, you see.”


	10. Chapter 10

From close by, his exotic perfume made Sooraya dizzy. She pushed the serval brusquely away and stepped past the Feline. A few fast steps later, she reached the stairs and hastily descended, trying to get rid of the fire that coursed through her veins. Darnit, she was here for just one person this night - not even five minutes in and she’d already attracted unwanted attention. 

Halfway the stairs, she saw Finagin look up and meet her gaze, to which he promptly broke out in a massive grin. He immediately stuck his hand out to her and invited her at his side. As luck had it, the archduke was nowhere to be seen. 

Sooraya gladly accepted Finagin’s hand and felt herself relax the second his fingers enclosed hers. The wolf man bowed for her and tenderly kissed her hand, his eyes glistening with adoration and mischief. 

“I had promised you that you’d be the most beautiful woman of the city. Looks like I underestimated you. You might just be the most beautiful lady in this country.” 

The soldier broke out in a broad smile at the compliment and could barely resist the urge to jump into the Fenris’ arms. 

“Thank you ser Raämas,” she replied simply, offering a gracious bow. 

The ambassador then presented her to the people he’d been talking to: a poet, a fruit merchant, a jeweller and an older noble woman, who gave Sooraya a polite nod. The jeweller complimented Sooraya on the sets of jewels that adorned her dress and at his request, she timidly twirled around, at which the poet whistled softly and got a faraway look in his eyes.    
Finagin observed her with bemused pride, subtly steering the conversation onto safe subjects. As far as his companions knew, Sooraya worked at the palace and had joined the ambassador at his invitation. Soon, the conversation shifted to the decorations and the food, and Sooraya threw in a couple of remarks, pointing out a few of the masterpieces.    
For the first time, she truly could see Finagin at work. He was polite and sharp, and listened attentively. When he spoke, his low voice evoked silence from those around him, and his words spoke of insight and a witty intelligence you wouldn’t expect at first. This resulted in pleasant conversation that drifted in between business and other subjects. Soon, the incident with the serval was forgotten. 

Well, it  _ would  _ have been, because she saw him approaching their little group from the corners of her eyes. The older noble lady - Countess Merryann - turned when she caught sight of him as well and waved excitedly at him. 

“Ser Arezu! How nice to see you here! Won’t you join our company?” 

The serval bowed his head gallantly and accepted her hand, pressing a caste kiss on its surface. Then he straightened his back and addressed the group, eyeing Finagin in particular. 

“I’d love to join your conversation, if I’m not imposing. Ser Finagin Raämas? I’ve heard a lot about you but haven’t had the pleasure of meeting with you just yet.” 

Finagin graciously bowed his head back, but Sooraya caught him narrowing his eyes at the newcomer. 

“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you, but your reputation precedes you. The merchant from the southern lands, and confidant of many, aren’t you, ser Kashahir Arezu?” 

“Well-informed, a quality I wish more people in your field of work would strive to attain. It’d make acquiring certain trade agreements a whole lot easier for both sides involved,” the Serval amiably affirmed. Hands were shaken, and the conversation shifted subtly in tone. Some remarks were exchanged that approached snark, and both men seemed to refuse to avert their eyes off each other.   
If Sooraya was to put a name on it, she would say that both men were sniffing each out - and working up a pretty weird vibe. The others didn’t seem to notice, but both Finagin and Kashahir were somehow  _ wrestling  _ with each other. Sooraya didn’t trust the Serval, and it seemed Finagin didn’t either. To her surprise, the tension switched all of a sudden, when something in the stance of the Serval changed and he smiled at the taller Fenris. Some of the hairs in the Fenris’ neck had been standing up, and were lowering themselves after the invisible turning point had been reached.    
It took a careful observer, but something had occurred just now. And Finagin had been the winner. Sooraya felt the wolf man put his arm around her bare back and excuse both of them from the group. The countess seemed to be delighted to get the opportunity to stand closer to the slender Feline and not all too sorry for their leave. When Sooraya looked back at the group one last time, she saw Kashahir staring right at her, lifting his drinking glass to her. His eyes glimmered when they locked eyes, and he drank slowly from his wine, blinking confidentially at the confused woman. 

 

As soon as they were alone, in one of the side halls, Finagin turned to Sooraya. 

“How do you know that Serval?” 

Sooraya was taken by surprise, and by the audible possessiveness in the Fenris’ voice. 

“I don’t at all. That’s to say, up to an hour ago. He approached me when I entered the room and took me by the side while you were talking to archduke Birchfield.” 

Finagin stared at Sooraya, his shoulders lowering a bit. He looked back in the hallway to make sure they were alone, then bowed into his smaller partner and stroked over her cheek. Sooraya eagerly answered his caressing and pressed her lips into the snout of the wolf, sinking into his big arms. It had been a short time she knew him, but it felt  _ good _ to be in his embrace.   
The quiet moment passed, and Finagin stepped back, leading her further away from inquisitive eyes. Soon, they found an unoccupied room, and they locked themselves inside, touching the other more freely. When they slouched onto a broad, stuffed bench, Finagin started pulling up Sooraya’s dress, his huge hands disappearing in between her pale legs. Her eyes rolled back at the things he started doing to her, and she bit on her lips, muffling her moans in a pillow to try and keep quiet. 

Only when she arched her back and a deep red color flushed over her chest, the Fenris stopped, grinning widely at the teary smile she gave him, shaking on her soft surface of the couch. The wolf leaned forward, lifting the woman up and pressing her into his fuzzy chest. 

“I’m sorry if I was too harsh to you earlier, my little flame.” 

“What do you mean?” Sooraya asked surprised, trying to look up at the Fenris. 

“My jealousy got the best of me earlier.” 

Sooraya frowned, shaking her head with incomprehension. 

“I don’t know what you are t-” 

“The Serval desires you. He made it pretty clear to me in ways that are harder to pick up for humans.” 

“...That was that weird vibe from earlier?” 

“So you noticed. Yes. He’s pretty stubborn, too. For reasons I can completely understand, he seems set on trying to get closer to you.” 

Sooraya frowned again and tried to gauge Finagin’s train of thought. 

“I’m not really interested in him, if you are worried about that.” 

Finagin paused and took Sooraya in, fixing a messed up strand of her hair. 

“You’re not my possession, little flame. If anything, I’m very grateful for your company, and I would love more of it. But if you wanted another mate, I wouldn’t stop you either.” 

Sooraya started shaking her head and frowned once more at the wolfman. 

“You’ve still got a lot to learn about me, ser Fenris.” 

Finagin grinned, a hint of nervosity betrayed when he bared his teeth, lowering Sooraya on the couch again. 

“We should probably head back to the feast soon. Some people have been wanting to speak to me tonight, but I had to politely brush them off to a later moment.” 

“I thought so. Politicians rarely get a break during social events, do they?” 

Finagin smiled wryly. 

“Wish I could think of myself of more than a politician. It would make a lot of things easier.”

Sooraya knew better than to ask any further - she knew that smile all too well. She’d seen the same expression on the faces of people that wanted to keep their secrets locked away. The Fenris’ look softened when he realized Sooraya didn’t press any further. 

“I’m really fond of you, you know that, tiny Hume? I’ll dedicate the rest of my evening to you as soon as I’m finished here.” 

Sooraya grinned back, lighting up at this promise. 

“Until we then meet, ser Raämas,” she bowed graciously. 

He lightly touched her nose with the back of one of his fingers in response, making Sooraya wrinkle her nose - the soft fur was ticklish. Finagin rumbled an amused laugh at her expression, then left the room after throwing her a last glance.

 

Sooraya made use of the short respite to freshen up her face in a wash basin close by. No doubt the Fenris’ scent was all over her, and her skin was a different shade than its usual pale hue. Luckily, not too many other races were present at tonight’s festivities - not too many noses or keen eyes that could discover something Sooraya wanted to keep safe at the moment. Interracial relations weren’t taboo, but sometimes frowned upon. Offspring was impossible after all, and often, the different cultures clashed too much to sustain a love between two different kinds. Still, it was not unheard of. Maybe it was possible for her and Finn to…

Sooraya forced herself to shake off these thoughts while she mingled with the crowd again. Soon, she found the jeweller from earlier who enthusiastically greeted her and resumed their earlier conversation, starting with the jewelry Sooraya wore. Much to her surprise, the gems in her dress were exceedingly rare and could only be found in certain regions, one of them being the northern mountains. Acquiring them was dangerous work, as the rumors were, and only the Fenris dared go into the treacherous mines. The gold set gems Sooraya wore were by themselves worth more than she could make in a lifetime. 

If her discomfort was gone, by now it crept back up on her, and she eyed the gems at her sides and back with panicked eyes. The jeweller cackled at her expression, but assured her that there wouldn’t be any thieves at this party.    
Conversation drifted to less upsetting matters and Sooraya let it flow, demurely greeting people she knew from the palace at a time. If they recognized her, they didn’t let it shine through, but they were polite enough.    
Every once in a while, she found herself looking for a glimpse of silver-grey fur, of white embroidered clothes with blues, greens and warms browns, the swish of a long tail.    
And she, in a warier fashion, tried to stay away from the Serval. A few times he approached her, but she slipped away, using the broad backs of a few stonemasons or a table with appetizers to hide behind. He seemed to get the message after the second time, something changing in his stance. A vague sense of guilt crept up to Sooraya when she saw how the Serval’s ears slightly dropped, but she turned around resolutely after she reminded herself how he had imposed himself earlier. 

The night turned dim, candlelight slowly fading, while the party grew thinner. The soldier found herself staggering out of tiredness, when out of nowhere, a familiar scent and warmth pressed into her, and Finagin gently took her by her hand. Up the stairs they went, Finn’s arm tightly around her to support her, and her cloak was tenderly clasped around her exhausted shoulders. Outside, a carriage was waiting to take them away.    
The wheels rattled over the hardened causeway as they were taken into the night. Sooraya climbed up the Fenris’ lap and drowsily let him take her dress off. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Finn and Sooraya finally have their quiet morning together, even though it doesn't last long. Sorry for the angst! XD

The next morning, Sooraya was sore all over. Something tickled her nose and she wrinkled it, making a face while she tried to pry her eyes open. A soft chuckle rumbled from next to her. When she managed to open her watery eyes, two amber ones were looking back at her.    
Finn grinned broadly when Sooraya made an excited sound and crawled closer to him. He wrapped his big arm around her, his right hand, with which he had been caressing her sleeping face, gently stroking her naked back. 

“Slept well, my awakening ember?” he rumbled. 

Sooraya sniggered and made affirmative noises, delving even deeper into his chest and burying her face in it. As long as she could remember, no one had stayed overnight with her. Finding herself next to someone she liked, and what was more, was glad to see her as well, was an unexpected joy.    
Finn smirked above her, more than happy to indulge the sleep drunk Hume. He promptly rolled them over, so that Sooraya lay below him and he could look down at her in all her morning glory. Last night, she was willing, but tired, and their loving had been shorter than he’d expected - nay, than he had hoped for. She’d finally admitted she stayed awake almost two days before she arrived at the Guild Ball, which had left him baffled. But now… 

Below them lied the freshest linens, and the mattress was stocked with pinaflore feathers - the softest in the country. And on said mattress lay a Hume with red golden hair, looking up at him with adoration and joy, her scent permeating the room. Finagin swore he could be satisfied with just this moment and nothing more, if it came to it. Something about this human woman made him happier than he’d been in a long time. Even if she didn’t have any mane or tail, she by herself was more than enough, somehow. 

Sooraya noticed Finn’s pensive glance and reached out to his snout, smiling insecurely when she scratched the side of his jaw - a little something she’d discovered he liked a lot.    
She knew he was thinking about her, and even though he was visibly smiling, the silence made her a bit uneasy. If only it was easier for her to trust someone else. She’d rarely been proven wrong, and a big part of her wanted nothing more than being with this Fenris that she grew so fond of so quickly. But still… 

Her own musings were interrupted by the warmth of the wolf’s nose that pressed into the curve of her neck. Finagin licked at her collarbone, then paused and looked at her again. His amber eyes shone warm and curious, with a hint of playfulness in them. 

“Why don’t you teach me about your body, my dear Hume?” he grinned. 

“Surely there’s things that are universal about sex, but there’s differences between us, and I’d like to find out what makes you tick.” 

Sooraya stared perplexed back at him, then looked down at herself. 

“Huh. Nobody has ever asked me that before,” she frowned, not sure where to start. 

“What about here?” he gently urged, letting the back of his hand only lightly touch her, slowly following the decline of her breastbone, into the valley of hey belly, and Sooraya giggled when his fur tickled her. 

“That’s not too bad,” she laughed, rubbing her stomach to try and get rid of the ticklish feeling. 

“...Maybe you could-” 

She grabbed his hand and let him follow the same trail, but let it glide to the right instead, past the underside of her freckled breast. Finn sat upright, his thick legs spread over Sooraya’s hips, his own erection already visible, gleaming dark red against his silvery fur. He gently repeated the move with both his hands, following the sides of her breasts back up, tenderly stroking the sides of her cheeks with the soft backside of his huge hands.   
Sooraya squirmed below the wolf man, his caresses awakening a pleasant warmth inside her. 

“Sometimes, moving slow and soft can be good too,” she carefully smiled up at her lover. 

Finn grinned, more aware than herself of the effect he had on her - her smell had changed almost immediately when he had started touching her

‘Show me more, sweet Sooraya,” he mumbled in her ear while he repeated the move again, this time his hands coming back down her body at the sides. Her legs tensed when his nail carefully glided past her toned stomach, over her pronounced hipbone. She squirmed and tried to give directions, which the wolf man eagerly followed, making the woman below him almost too flustered to speak. The reaction that pleased him the most was when he cupped her one breast and carefully, very carefully closed his lips around her pert nipple, and sucked. Sooraya’s talking ceased and became gibberish, her wet mouth open in ecstasy. Finn sucked again, feeling her between her legs, and she rewarded him with a hoarse cry, a sound that was new to him. It ended in a prolonged whimper, the women softly pleading him to do it again,  _ please _ . Finn indulged her, massaging her body and sucking at her nipples, which seemed to be among her weakest spots, until she was blushing all over.    
Only then he sat her up, making her sit on all fours so he could enter her from behind. He paused when he saw how she was trembling. In between her legs, a clear fluid began trickling down, the insides of her thighs drenched with her excitement. When he finally entered her, he slid in easier than ever before, her walls relaxed and eagerly welcoming him, massaging his length when he spread her open. He filled her almost completely with one push, and both Finn and Sooraya moaned in unison. The Fenris had to fight with himself not to ram himself into her violently, as he had done before. 

She could take it, but at a price, and he didn’t want to hurt her. Instead, he put his arms around her and lifted her up, keeping her steady while she rested her head and back against his stomach. Their height difference was so that while Finagin sat on his knees, Sooraya could stand up, almost completely filled up with the Fenris’ girth. Only the last part, his knot, remained, and he nudged his head down at her, pushing her locks to one side so he could caress her naked shoulder. 

“Do you fully want me, my sweet Hume?” he hesitantly asked, not sure if he should knot her right now - with how excited he was, she’d be stuck with him inside her for some time. 

Sooraya put her hand on his snout and kissed him sideways, sighing deeply. She relaxed her legs and teasingly slow, slid down on Finn’s shaft, legs spread wide over his. 

“I take that as a yes,” the wolf man excitedly grinned, trying to support her when she sank into him. He rumbled lowly when her walls met the bulge of his knot and pushed against him, slowly and almost painfully taking him in, eased by how thoroughly wet Sooraya was. Finn took a last mental note to always include foreplay, before Sooraya cried out and he slipped fully inside her, making it impossible for him to think straight. The soldier instantly became a shivering mess in his arms, her walls and legs trembling around his loins.    
He could feel how fast her pulse went, how her stomach flexed and relaxed under his arms. 

“Did you peak as soon as I filled you up?” he whispered in her red ears. 

Sooraya could only nod and moan; a slight shift in Finn’s hips had caused her to tense up again and bite her lip. Her stomach faintly bulged out where the wolf man filled her, and she thanked the star of Mending for providing her with this gift of healing. Without it, she would probably tear up, but like it was now, the massive cock that was stretching her barely caused her pain - only the bestest of pain. 

“Finn…” Sooraya moaned as he kept still, “can you please… I want to feel you over me…” 

Two huge hands covered in silver and black fur grabbed Sooraya by her neck and hips, and then the wolf lowered her into the bed, towering over her. He blinked once more at their size difference. His one hand could hold her entire head, and she almost seemed like a porcelain doll in between his legs, save for the fact that she shimmered with sweat and made noises that would make a monk lose their composure. 

He started moving, very slowly at first, to let her get used to his girth, and steadied up after she shivered and called his name, before weakly falling back into the sheets again - her second or third orgasm, from what he could tell. She really loved the feeling of them being connected, didn’t she?    
Finagin grunted, trying to hold himself back a little longer, and pushed away the unfortunate news he’d had to tell her. Later, he’d tell her. After this. 

Sooraya pushed her hips back into him and Finn cursed. A familiar spasm in his groin rose up, and even though he fought to suppress it, he felt his climax rush through him. He fully lowered himself over her, his giant Fenris’ body covering all of hers, and he started going faster, the only sound in the room the smacking of his toned hips against her pale thighs, his thick red cock barely leaving her when he moved back. Two white, freckled hands spread over his, clenching onto the fur there while Fin howled and pushed himself deeper than ever before as he let loose, his dick pulsating and throbbing in Sooraya pale pink tightness. His seed trickled into her stomach, wave after wave spurting inside her until it started to overflow. If she’d been a Fenris’ woman, no doubt he’d have impregnated her by now. But she wasn’t. She was something else, and for some reason, he felt more attracted to her than to any Fenris women he’d ever been with. 

The both of them slumped down on the soft mattress and tried to catch their breath, overcome by pure bliss. Sooraya soon felt too warm below the thick fur of the Fenris, and when she made a plaintive squeak, Finn quickly shifted so she could breathe and cool down. Their hips stayed connected, even though the swelling was already going down. Sooraya never had felt something like this - it was far more intimate than someone wasting themselves inside her and then leave before she could even turn around. That was not a high standard, but still, the new, almost forced connection between the two of them was delightful for her. Somehow, she hoped that it was a promise, a sort of affirmation that this man would stay with her. She liked him. A lot. 

Which made the next thing he said so much more painful to hear. 

“There’s no good way to say this, my little flame. I’m sorry to say this, and especially right now, but I have to leave the day after tomorrow.” 


End file.
